


[podfic] ex-boyfriend friendship bracelets

by reena_jenkins



Category: Batgirl (Comics), DCU, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, POV Female Character, Podfic, Robins Being Robins, Rooftop Tag, Slice of Life, the stage between exes and friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: “Loser has to spend twenty minutes in a bouncy castle with Robin.” High stakes rooftop tag.





	[podfic] ex-boyfriend friendship bracelets

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ex-boyfriend friendship bracelets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/911197) by [defcontwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/defcontwo/pseuds/defcontwo). 



**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:**  Rooftop Tag, Slice of Life, Robins Being Robins, the stage between exes and friends, Friendship, POV Female Character

 **Length:**  00:10:38  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(DCU\)%20_ex-boyfriend%20friendship%20bracelets_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
